


祂应当比雪更白

by AlminRomance1998



Series: 玫瑰是一朵紫色玫瑰是一朵珍惜的浪漫玫瑰 [1]
Category: Underlust - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Other, 原女/Lust！Sans
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlminRomance1998/pseuds/AlminRomance1998
Summary: 你有没有想过如果不按照正常的“游戏流程”走，那会是一个什么样的结局？你不好奇吗？有趣的想法，可惜我没兴趣。不过，我的确不会按照“流程”行动。因为我决定留在这儿。
Relationships: Original Female Character/Sans (Underlust)
Series: 玫瑰是一朵紫色玫瑰是一朵珍惜的浪漫玫瑰 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163882
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	祂应当比雪更白

**Author's Note:**

> *：原女/Lust！Sans，斜线有意义  
> *：女主生理角度上来说是无性别，20代，玩家身份，混沌中立，不算是个“好人”  
> *：虽然没有“实战”描写，但“纸上谈兵”了些怪东西  
> *：！过激我流&二设&自我理解！看看就好，别当真  
> *：如有不适，请马上退出，你好我好大家好
> 
> *“她”其实有名字，但我觉得不写出来比较好*

*

“你想知道他们是怎么和我做的吗？”

凌晨五点四十三分，距离俱乐部的晨间清场——也就是我的下班时间，还有十七分钟。而Sans却在这时挑起了一个听上去不会很快结束的话题。

他今天意外的下班很早，后半夜还没到就跳下了舞台。他的腰带没系好，扳扣比平时少穿了两个洞，外套被扯掉挂在小臂上，Sans总是穿无袖内衫，那遮不住他的肩关节。舞厅里的灯光和迪斯科球晃眼得不行，我从没看清过聚集在那块的任何怪物的脸，而他却和往常一样白。

我的视线随着他一起穿过舞池里跃动的怪物们，直到他搭上通向后台的侧门把手，他突然转过头和我对视。呆在吧台附近的怪物一般很少，Grillby通常会穿梭在舞池里，回收那些不再被需要的可怜酒杯，而需要离开吧台的工作，基本不在我的打工范围内。

我想我一定笑得很尴尬，虽然Sans早就发现了我偷看他的习惯，但被抓现行的感觉总归不太好。他冲我笑了一下，左手的指尖抵在嘴边，接着朝我抛来一个吻。我不确定我是否接住了它，只觉得手指抖了一下，摇壶里的威士忌多出了三十毫升。

算了，反正不会有怪物发现，毕竟他们没有一个是来这儿品酒的。我放弃了解决突发事件，再次望向侧门时，Sans已经不在那了。他还有他的“清理”工作，但我只希望他能穿好衣服，并且下班后乖乖回家休息。

我终究是把那杯多出三十毫升威士忌的鸡尾酒递了出去。您的饮品，祝您今夜愉快。兔子小姐带走了酒杯，消失在嘈杂的舞池里。

后半夜才刚开始，我需要快速整理一下吧台：酒瓶得重新摆回酒架上，每种类型的杯子都需要放一部分去冰箱冷冻，大小不同的冰块，尽量新鲜的水果，碳酸汽水，用过的榨汁机、摇壶和酒杯都要重新清洗——我绝不能让洗涤槽里堆出小山。

“有什么推荐？适合我这样的骷髅。”

我闻言起身，发现Sans坐在吧台边上，这里的座位通常无人问津（无怪物问津？），他理所应当地占据了最中间的位置。他重新穿好了衣服，依旧露出一小部分若隐若现的肩关节，但感谢毛领外套，完美保护了他的肩胛骨。

“Sunshin Cloud？”我随口说了一个听上去很甜的酒名，和他不一样。雪是无味的，瓷是无味的，所以我想Sans应该也是无味的。

他的表情似乎有些困扰。我还没搞懂骷髅怪物的原理，觉得应该是他的眼眶，让我产生了他在皱眉的错觉，“那听上去好像……很甜？”

“巧克力牛奶或者焦糖，他们这样评价。不过事实上，它的口味偏苦。”

“……那就它吧，你可以记在我的账单上。”

我应了他，然后默不作声地把酒钱AA在我俩的工资里。

转身拿酒和苦精时我问Sans他准备多久回去。来到这里前我从不觉得自己有多强的控制欲，直到我一个冲动，向Grillby先生询问是否可以在他的俱乐部里打工。吧台距离舞台不远不近，但它们正对着，因此我随时都能看到Sans。

我无法否认Sans的性感以至于色情。欲望追求肉体，但他不具备肉体，他用骨骼便能勾起任何人的情欲和性欲。当他的鞋跟踩响玻璃舞台，我能清楚的认识到自己输得有多彻底。

但同时，我也依旧愿意用可爱和美丽一类的词去形容Sans。要我说，他就像无垢的天使，白洁的精灵，没有任何人有资格或者有能力在他身上留下痕迹。当然，我也不行。

“我准备和你一起回去。”他一只手托起下巴，从这个角度我能清楚地看到他的锁骨和一部分颈椎。他真该换件内衫，“你多久下班？”

我愣了一下，接着如实回答：“六点。但我不用加入清场，我可以准点走。”

的确，我很希望Sans能早些回家，但我的私欲着实歹恶。我从来不是他的谁，算不上客户，更不是床伴，顶多达到室友标准（甚至只是寄他篱下）。以这种说不清道不明的身份来说，我没有任何理由将他留在我身边，而Sans却主动提出想和我一起回去。

我巴不得现在就逃班。

“逃班还是不太好啊。”我往摇壶里倒果汁的动作顿了下。一如既往地，Sans时不时就会说出这种吓我一跳的话。我不清楚Sans究竟有些什么能力，但如果那里面包含了读心术的话，我绝不意外。

“我不会逃班的。”冰块撞击不锈钢发出咯叻的清脆声响，果汁与酒精调和将保留那份昔日的香气，透明的高脚杯则盛满着金橘色的佳酿，“我还得负责你的后半夜，不是吗？”

很高兴，他被我逗笑了。Sans平时笑起来很可爱，和他在舞台上魅惑性的笑不一样，另有一番风味。

感谢我的小救世主，他再次拯救了我将近三小时枯燥且无聊的人生。Sans向所有来吧台要酒的怪物搭话——他对夜生活有独到的理解：建设性的搭讪建议，或是调节气氛的笑话（我喜欢他的骷髅冷笑话，可惜他并不多说），还有他哼唱的曲调。他用“已经有伴了。”拒绝了所有的邀请，每次还不忘找我要一杯全新的Sunshin Cloud。

期间Grillby先生回来了两三次，带着一整个托盘大大小小的酒杯，而我绝不允许洗涤槽出现堆积危机。清洗那些杯具时我的两手沾满泡沫，Sans静静地看着，一动不动的样子让我下意识想去捕捉他的呼吸声。我抬起头与他对视，他的瞳孔依旧是雪一样的白，透着微微薰衣草的紫。

金橘色的鸡尾酒盛到第六杯，Sans突然开始跟我提起他的那些客户或是床伴。他们有男有女，有行为粗鲁的，也有动作轻柔的，当然也有恶趣味的；他说他的性事对象太多，什么样的他都见过，什么方式他都玩过。

我逐渐开始担心他是否喝醉了。Sans的酒量不算差，中规中矩，但他的酒品着实让人不好评价。酒后乱性我不敢肯定，但说胡话却是必然的。就在我想要确认他左眼的状态时，他突然向我问道：

“你想知道他们是怎么和我做的吗？”

下意识的回答是：想。

我是一个思想龌龊的人类，正在追求的对象不仅仅是一位怪物，他还是夜店的明星，“世界”的审判者。我那对心仪对象恶心到恶趣味的求知欲正在怂恿我，但我不能如此莽撞，至少，至少！我得有礼貌。

“你愿意告诉我吗？”

凌晨五点四十三分，俱乐部里的怪物走了一大半，除开留在舞池里的，还有些怪物借用了后台的客房。音响的背景音乐依旧，但少了怪物们的歌声和谈话声，我稍微靠近些，便能捕捉到Sans因退不下的燥热而呼出的气音。

“那就要看你愿不愿意听了。”他把再次空掉的酒杯推回我面前，左眼的薰衣草已经转为到木槿。

我从前总是得到一种评价，说我并不像表面上那么乖巧，我对此不予否认。Sunshin Cloud被评价为“昔日的巧克力牛奶”，它口味温和，带着些许鲜榨果汁的苦味。而酒精，则是自由用量。

我选择了朗姆酒，让甘蔗蜜糖掩盖酒精的辛辣。六十毫升的量杯，我尽量不着痕迹地倒入两盏。

“跟我说说吧。”我将酒杯推到Sans面前，他的指骨摩擦着杯壁。在迪斯科球的晃眼灯光里，我看见他左眼里紫水晶似的漂亮爱心，转瞬即逝。

※

这是我第一次听说，也是第一次尝试肉桂奶油派这种食物，我见识太少，没想到它有如此的甜腻。

新鲜出炉的派，铁盘的温度骇人。我借用了Toriel女士的烘焙手套，虽然那对我来说大了不止一两个号，但防止烫伤的作用是毋庸置疑的。

Rosie递来还缠绕着藤蔓的蛋糕刀，我用其将派切成八等分，端上桌时刚好撞见依在客厅门框上的Toriel女士。我猜想她是来确认我和Rosie的状况的，换做是我，也没法安心将厨房交给两位外人（其中一位还是朵漂亮玫瑰花）。

“我们完成了，Toriel女士。您也来尝尝吧？”我尝试着邀请她，而Rosie已经将三块派分别盛进我们各自的盘子里。我很高兴她没有拒绝我。于是人类、玫瑰花、和绵羊女士围在了餐桌旁，一同分享着热气腾腾的肉桂奶油派。

“味道不错。”在咽下第一口奶油派后，Toriel女士如此评价道。她的话语让我觉得暖洋洋的，仿佛得到了母亲的称赞。

“多亏了您的菜谱。像我这样没怎么接触过烘焙的人，按照您写的菜谱也能做出这般完成度的点心。”这并非是我的恭维，而是实话实说。从房间的装饰摆放到橱柜里的各式原料，所有的细节都证明了Toriel女士是一位富有家庭韵味的女性。屋内摆放的绿植和一层不染的桌面，是女性对生活的仪式感；而替Rosie擦去嘴边糕渍的手，则是母亲的悉心呵护。

但这便是第一个分歧点。

“吃完这些你就离开吧，这儿真不应是你这样的人类该在地方。”

这是Toriel女士第三次的逐客令。我已经死皮赖脸地在这个家里呆了将近一天半，好不容易从书架上找出的历史书，最多也就记载到“怪物和人类的大战”。

我不得不向Toriel女士询问，在她讲解这个地底的现状时，我和Rosie的表情宛如第一次听闻日心说的小学生。怪物低下的生育率，性交，以及“Lust”。

这个地底与我所知的那个有着不小的出入，首当其冲便是“Flowey”变成了“Rosie”。从毛茛到玫瑰的冲击力不算小，但Rosie顺着茎蔓攀上我的手臂时，小心翼翼收起那些尖刺的模样，可比毛茛可爱得不知道哪里去了。

其次，便是Toriel女士并没有试图将我留在废墟，在我看来，她确实更希望我能早一日离开地底。

只可惜我有我自己的打算，二十出头的年轻女性多少都有自己的目标，而我的目标，便是自由人生！

“我就不能再多呆一会吗？”

“……我说过了，我是一个只值得一晚上的女人，而你已经用掉了那一个晚上。”Toriel女士叹道。她总是说些饱含深意的话，就像只属于这个世界的潜规则。

“别这么说，Toriel女士。”我再次否定了她，“在我看来，您可是位值得花上后半生去爱的女性。”

如果我的记忆和认知没有出错，Toriel女士应该有一位丈夫和一位孩子。但在我第一次接受她的晚餐恩惠时，她告诉我她曾经有一个孩子，只可惜她还没来得及给他取名。

提起过去式的事情总会让气氛变得悲伤起来，我转移话题的水平不高，只好结结巴巴地问道能否再要一份千层面。Toriel女士没有拒绝我。

“再跟我讲些关于这个地底的事吧，也许我在回家的路上会用到那些知识。”

我最终表示了退让。在我收拾盘子时，Rosie攀过灶台，可怜兮兮地来和我道别：他说他想留在这儿，虽然自己也找不出理由，但他感觉如果和我一起离开，他一定会后悔。我想我多少能猜到那个理由，并表示如果我在外面过得不错，一定会定期回来探望他和Toriel，到时候再跟他讲讲废墟外面的见闻。

玫瑰花骨朵儿听了很是开心，两片绿叶疯狂磨蹭他的花蕊小脸。我把手臂借给他，好让他能攀上客厅的高大门框。

离开时，我确实使用的是那个印象中的地下室，那条通道连接废墟与雪地，威严的石门阻断了门外的风雪和寒气。

Toriel女士为我准备了御寒的衣物，围巾和斗篷被折在一起，摆在我借住的房间门口，颇有重量的金币包在手织的小包里，我用它自带的锁扣，栓在我的腰带上。我不了解织物，猜测那是棉，又或者是羊绒，透出一股让人安心的温暖气息。

“最重要的一点，像你这样的姑娘，夜晚绝对不能一个人出门。”Toriel女士的手抵在我的后背上，难以察觉的轻微颤抖不知是因为不舍，还是单纯的寒冷，“总之，先去找个过夜的地方吧。”

她的声音在风雪里显得清，而亮，让我莫名其妙地有了充满决心的错觉。

*

“首先，我得保证他们的阴茎是勃起状态。”Sans依旧摩擦着杯口。玻璃高脚杯的杯壁因为温差而凝起水珠，他用指尖拂去，湿润的指骨在舞厅的昏暗灯光下显得格外剔透，“你知道的，要是做到一半发现他们萎了会很麻烦，那意味着我得帮他们撸或者口。”

他抿了一口酒液。我一直觉得Sans很适合晶莹的紫色和蓝色，可以掺杂一些靓丽的灰，不要白色。虽然白色很好，但他会消失在里面，只留下轻盈的粉尘和绒毛。而现在，我突然觉得金橘色也很适合他。璀璨的橙透过冰莹的晶块，衬得他的颧骨清凉且清脆。

“我其实不太喜欢口交，那有股腥味。大部分都有，而且每一位都不一样。”Sans将手臂叠放着趴上了吧台。他果然是喝醉了，下颌骨抵在尺骨和桡骨上，说话的声音都显得有些嘟囔。

“所以我必须让他们保持兴奋，”他抬起眼来看我，透白的瞳孔里若隐若现着紫罗兰的爱心。我不禁咽了口唾液，好让我的思维得到及时整理，“换句话说，保持他们对我的性冲动，保持他们对我的性幻想。”

我听到Sans发出一声哼气的鼻音，他将脑袋枕在手臂上，快速眨眼的动作似乎在尝试让自己回归清醒。

“Sans？”我俯下身唤他的名字，他像是被我惊醒似的，起身时鼻骨微微擦过我的鼻尖。他盯着我做了个深呼吸，接着又摆出他的招牌笑容，“抱歉，我们继续。”

“抚摸，轻触，细微的摩擦，”他轻笑着说，食指比在他的鼻骨和上颌骨之间，“还有呼吸的温度。在一些细节上挑起对方的欲望，但却不满足它。”

“话是这么说，但‘Lust’会让怪物们很快进入状态，所以我基本没怎么有过完整的前戏。”

“那抛去……‘调情’的部分，‘肉体’的部分呢？”我向Sans问道。他的愣神只有一瞬，蛊惑的笑容永远是他最好的伪装。

“啊，你更在意那边？”Sans又直起身子来，一手抵在吧台座椅上，一手按在他锁骨间的胸骨上，“知道从这儿往下都有什么吗？”

我当然知道，胸骨，肋骨，胸椎，腰椎。再往下是髋，骶骨，髂骨，坐骨，耻骨还有尾骨。说到这里，我突然想起Sans是一具男性骨架的骷髅怪物，他的骨盆宽度比起我的会窄上许多。

“很标椎的答案，但可惜，答错了。”Sans如此评价道，这让我不禁开始思考自己是不是记漏了什么。

是Sans的笑声将我拉出了思考的空想，他现在两手都撑在座椅上，轻微后仰的姿势让我看清了他的锁骨和颈椎，“给你个小提示吧，girl。想想看情欲当头的怪物们最需要什么来排解他们的性冲动。”

这并不算是个提示，更像是一个新的问题。我的答案想必不会是正确的：一个可供性交的对象？来自他人的服务？

Sans的双手又放回吧台上，右手的食指和中指夹住高脚杯，Sunshin Cloud的酒液随着他的摇晃而微微荡开。他说：“是穴口。他们需要一个可供抽插的穴口。”

我可以明显感受到自己皱起了眉头，但我并不是对这个答案本身有什么意见。很显然，此时刚刚跨出“追求”第一步的我，明明还远远不够资格我，突然希望Sans不要再和其他任何人做爱。

“瞧瞧你那嫌弃的表情，呵呵。”Sans笑道。

不，我没有嫌弃，我只是……

“除了盆骨外，还有胸骨和肋骨的间隙。而且虽然我不喜欢，但我口活确实不错。”他继续说道，同时用鸡尾酒润湿自己的舌尖，“所以我才那么抢手啊。”

再次评价，我果然是一个思想龌龊的人类。就在刚才短短几分钟的谈话里，我发现我对Sans产生了强烈的控制欲和独占欲，对他过往经历的过分求知欲，以及些许对透彻了解对方身体构造的羞耻感。

“你还记得那天在白桦林的哨站吗？”Sans突然向我问道。

我当然记得。那是我从废墟离开的那个下午，愈渐轻盈的飞雪混在魔法太阳的日光里，印象里的“流程”让我注意到了那个哨站，以及藏在木桌下的骷髅怪物。

“你很聪明，girl。知道根据性别不同，人型骨架的盆骨大小和开口大小会有所差别。”

那是自然，毕竟会在图书馆里费心寻书和翻阅而不是做爱的访客，估计只有我一个。

“他们算是粗暴到能被我记住的客户了。”Sans说着，左手拍了下他的腰带扣。我能清楚地听见骨骼和铁扣敲击的脆响，“最多三根，再粗点，两根都是极限。连我都不想再遭第二次。”

我不明白为何Sans会突然提到这件事，但它确实又让我产生了些许的愤怒和敌意。加上之前那些恶心思想，我敢保证现在我脸上的表情一定很精彩，而且是可以在茶余饭后或者一夜激情后拿出来好好嗤笑一番的那种。

“所以我说，”但他并没有。Sans牵过我的手，他的手骨并没有想象中的冰凉，反而带着不低的温度，似一盏燃烧的小油灯。他的大拇指抵在我的手心，我总会幻想他摸起来是什么感觉。似瓷器的光滑细腻，又或是磨砂般的质地。而他现在用行动告诉了我答案：“Girl，你真的不想和我做吗？”

※

雪地的冻人温度可谓是名不虚传，我感叹着吸了吸鼻子，将棉绒围巾又拉高了点些。感谢Toriel女士的贴心照顾，没有这些防寒措施，相信不出一个钟头，我就会被冻死在这白桦林里。

想到这儿，我的脑海里浮现出那个叫Frisk的孩子的身影。那孩子在年龄上似乎比我小了一轮还有多，却能只穿着长袖衫和短裤踏破这片雪地。多么意志坚强的小孩啊，人类的榜样。

翻飞的雪花逐渐变为剔透的晶片，而虚假的阳光无法产生任何温度。茂密的白桦林比想象中还要高耸，随意掉落的枯木，快要没过小腿的积雪；寂静的森林里听不到鸟鸣，风声里唯一夹杂的，是自己前进时的踏雪声。

所幸即使是这样的冰天雪地，也被留出了一条一人宽的林间小道。我猜想，或许是位勤劳的守林员，并祈愿他能得到福报。

就我的认知而言，雪地的白桦林并不是个安全的地方。若是有必要，为了活命，我必须想办法逃过将在这里发生的“事件”。

但可惜我并不知道未来会发生什么，也不知道我是否拥有“战斗”的能力。说实话，从我苏醒开始到现在，视觉、听觉、味觉、嗅觉、触觉、还有对温度的感知，我所有的感官与知觉都在告诉我这并不是“一个游戏”，它对我来说是真实的，是另一个现实世界。

“保存”和“读取”都无法得到确认，就更别说“重置”了。如果确认这些事项一定需要我的“死亡”，那我必定会坚决地拒绝。

我可不想“死”！

鞋跟踏上实木的声音将我惊醒。现实中的木桥比认知里要高上许多，连我都可以随意通过，更别提一个十一岁的小孩。

既然木桥近在眼前，那“突发事件”我基本上是逃不掉了。我发自真心地希望，千万别是个像那镶着金牙的家伙程度的危险对象，但拂过脸颊的寒风和仅我一人的呼吸声都在告诉我，除了方才传来的轻微木板敲击声之外，这片雪地里确实只有我一个人。

等等，敲击木板？

我四下张望，最终在靠近白桦林的走道旁找到一个看似简陋的哨站，那边的雪地上留着不少杂乱的脚印，看上去像是前不久刚踩上的。我没有能力通过脚印确认对方的人数，但我敢说，那些怪物一定在这个哨站里留下了什么东西。

我踏着雪走了过去，哨站上的积雪很厚，滴下的雪水凝成细小的冰柱挂在房檐上。它看上去像一个不太结实的简陋木屋，内部空荡荡的，也没有堆放着任何东西，只有潮湿的凝土地和一些干枯的杂草。

就在我开始思考那奇妙的敲击声时，掌下的木桌传来轻微的震动。几乎是下意识地，我翻进了那座小小的木房子，而藏在桌下的生物又让我一时间哑口无言。

他比我想象的要瘦，而且小很多，完全是我可以圈在怀里的体型；加上他衣衫不整，露出大面积的骨骼，让那遍布全身的白浊液体和冻土上的雪块将他衬托得更白。他像是被我的动静吵醒似的，原本紧闭的双眼睁开了一条缝。我想他可能是还处于意识涣散，或者视线无法对焦的状态，他盯着我好一会，才悠悠地道出一句：

“Human？”

他连声音都比我想象的要沉，但并不哑，发音吐词使我幻想着他的舌尖轻触牙齿。他发出一连串的气音和呻吟，一边挣扎地坐起，我能清楚地感受到他当前究竟有多么疲惫。

“听着，human girl，我一般不和女性做。因为就像你看到的，物理导致。不过如果你不介意，我可以用舌头。我的嘴上功夫还不错，至少没被骂过。”

尽管我已成年许久，不过突然跟我来这么一段，冲击依旧不小。我可以说是瞪大了双眼，好不容易才解救了我仿佛快要被冻起来的声带。

“那是什么？”我向他询问，那些白浊的液体不知为何让我感到了不快。

“嗯？”他似乎没料到我会提出这样的问题，愣神那一瞬他本能地歪了下脑袋。我突然又觉得他很可爱，“你说这个？这个是……”

“精液？”我抢在他开口前说出了我的猜测。在这个以“Lust”为关键词的地底，我下意识地将大部分的答案归到一个难以言喻的范围。

我似乎让他感到了困扰，他安静了好一会，最后轻声叹了口气：“你很在意这个？”他顿了顿，表情似乎是在皱眉，“但是girl，我现在真的没办法……”

我又一次打断了他。我身上没有纸巾，布料是唯一的选择。Toriel女士织物我必不会亵渎，那就用我自己的衣服。我撕下长袖衫的半截袖管用来包裹雪块，它还没有结冰，融化得很快。而当我尝试用雪水浸湿的布料擦拭他的嘴角时，他下意识地躲了一下。

“抱歉。很冰？”

“……不。”他又顿了会，可以看出他在尽力组织语言，“我是骷髅的怪物，对温度的感知没有那么敏感。”

他默许了我的行为，并且朝我的方向靠了点，这让我没来由地感到些许紧张。我快速清理了那些附在他身上的液体，从嘴角到胸骨，再到盆骨，甚至连股骨头附近都沾着些。我不禁地皱眉，但竭力制止住了咋舌的冲动。

我询问他的衣物，并表示如果有必要，我可以将身上的织物借给他。但他只是抬起手，隔在我和他之间，轻声说道：“……我自己来。”我这才反应过来，自己貌似对“初次见面”的对象，热心过头了。

我立即退开一个身位，将桌下的大部分空间留给他。他似乎是不太擅长应付这种略显严肃和尴尬的氛围，在整理衣物的过程中，他向我搭话：

“Girl，你知道我们这不太常见到人类，对吧。”我盯着他，点了点头，“那……你在这儿干什么呢？”

我的本能告诉我这句话里有质问的要素。但我并没有做过愧对谁的事，也不会做任何愧对谁的事，因此我回答道：“我被一位老女士‘赶出家门’，现在正在寻找能过夜的地方。”

“你知道这附近有没有什么……旅店之类的？”

闻言，他轻声笑了一下，腰带的扳扣发出一声脆响。我这才发现，他的半截手套保护了他的手骨，而无袖衫和无袖外套却没能保护他的肩关节。

“当然。往前走就是我住着的镇子，那有不少能应付‘过夜’的店，我可以带你过去。”他的话里似乎也藏着“潜规则”，但我一时没能明白。他撑着木桌站起身，我打量了一下他穿好衣服的样子，觉得他比刚才满身精液的样子性感了不少。

他稍微喘了口气，坐上木桌的动作应该是想要翻出哨站。“我叫Sans，骷髅Sans。你呢？”

我告诉了Sans我的名字，他翻越的动作明显停了一下。我猜他应该是在为我不叫“Frisk”而感到惊讶。

我跟着Sans回到了林间雪地的小道上。他走路的姿势带着些许的不稳，但是我认为，他应该不希望我的搀扶。

那些杂乱的脚印依旧使我感到不快，于是我尝试着，去无视那些迟早会被积雪掩盖的足迹。我跟在Sans后头，他的个头比我还矮上一个脑袋，走在雪地里，若隐若现的。我这才反应过来，他似乎比雪还白上一些。

“Hey，girl。”Sans突然回头和我对视 ，他说话的高昂声线让我觉得他精神了许多，“希望现在说还不算太晚……”

“Welcome to underground.”

他笑起来的样子很可爱，像雪地的精灵。但我转念一想，如果Sans真的会些什么怪物魔法，那他就不是“像”，而是“就是”。

“And……Welcome to _**Underlust**_.”

我闻言一个趔趄，差点摔进道边的雪堆里。抬起头时，我似乎看见了Sans左眼里跃动的紫水晶爱心，但在下个瞬间，它又变回了透雪的白。

……我想，我一定笑得很尴尬。

*

“你们……在干什么？”

我反射性的向着声源望去，Grillby先生手里的托盘盛着大小各异的好些个酒杯，而我的第一反应是：我必须得清洗完这些杯具才能下班。

Grillby先生似乎对我和Sans牵着手的姿势没什么想说的，但我知道，他是位善于察言观色的、贴心的好先生。因为我听见他说：“没关系，这些可以交给我来清洗。你当然可以准时下班。”

多么善解人意的老板！“谢谢您！Grillby先生。”我发觉自己的声音有些许微妙的拔高，Sans也发现了，但他憋笑时控制不住他的鼻音。

凌晨六点整，Grillby的俱乐部正式开始晨间清场。我将工作马甲脱下，挂在吧台的隔间里；待我出来时，Sans向我示意，他拿来了我本该放在后台休息室的棉绒外套。

我的夜场排班不多，Sans比我早下班的情况更是少之又少。地底的昼夜由魔法维持，清晨六点的太阳，负责的区域还不包含雪地。我和Sans从嘈杂依旧的俱乐部踏入雪镇的冷空气里，他呼着气，笑叹道清晨的空气还真是刺“骨”。我没忍住笑，从鼻子里发出一声奇怪的气音。

我依旧跟在Sans后头，看他走在雪里，若隐若现的。他有时会小弧度蹦一下，因此踏雪的声音会加重一点。他总让我以为他是位很容易得到快乐的“Sans”，但他是否真的快乐，我从来没有一个定论。

我希望我能让他快乐，希望能看到他被温柔对待时，情不自禁露出的可爱笑脸。

“说起来，”Sans突然停下，他转身和我对视。我看着他无垢的白色瞳孔，听见他说：“你还没给我答复呢。”

我当然知道他指的是什么。但我不会告诉他，至少现在不会，那毕竟是我恶劣性格的一部分。“那是你喝醉了，你喝醉了就会说胡话。”我试图敷衍过去，而它看起来效果不错，让Sans露出了一个酷似抱怨的表情。

接着他带着玩味的笑走到我的身旁，那颗漂亮的紫水晶爱心似一个顽皮的精灵，点亮清晨六点的雪雾茫茫。

“如果你的调酒师也故意往你的鸡尾酒里多加酒精，你也会醉的。Bad girl。”

没有趔趄，也没有尴尬的笑。我长舒一口气，舔着唇说道：“抱歉。”

他似乎对我的回答很是满意，露出一个诡计得逞的坏笑。“那作为你的业报，你得补偿我点什么。让我想想……”

“早饭想吃什么？”

我随口问道，似乎成功打断了他的思考。当我再一次呼出冬日的白雾时，他告诉我：“你上次做的那个，馅料是黄色碎块的三明治。”

“……鸡蛋土豆沙拉？”

“对，就是它。记得多加……”

“蛋黄酱。”

我还不是Sans的谁，算不上客户，更不是床伴，顶多达到室友标准，甚至只是寄他篱下。

但我希望我能成为他生活的一部分，成为他漫长一生的一部分。

我希望能留在他身边。

我希望留在这儿。留在这个地底。


End file.
